Does every story have a happy ending?
by 10-Tinkerbell
Summary: [Chap. 6 up] Lily says yes. James messes up. James says sorry. Some things never change. Will Lily give James another chance? Or will his mistake have cost him the love of his life?
1. Chapter 1: The first day back and

Disclaimer: This is my first Harry Potter Songfic so please don't be hard on my first attempt. I own nothing that you recognize of J.K Rowling's work or any of the lyrics to the song 'Seventy times 7'. I add some lyrics to the end of it however and those lyrics are copyrighted by me. Please read and enjoy and review.

Chapter 1: The fist day back and all ready missing Hell.

"Lily! Lily dear, hurry up!" Rose Evans called up the staircase. "You'll be late!"

"I know, I know." Lily muttered, spitting image of her mother from the luscious locks of auburn hair to the stunning emerald eyes to the fiery personality. She threw the rest of her things into her trunk and lugged it down the stairs.

"About time Freak. Wouldn't want to miss the stupid train to your mental ward eh?" Petunia teased as Lily came into view.

Lily made a face in response and dragged her trunk out to the car where her parents sat waiting. She hoisted it into the opened trunk and slammed it shut before climbing into the car. The Evans family drove of to King's Cross.

"Good-bye mum." Lily said kissing her mother on the cheek as they all stood facing the scarlet engine. "Bye dad!" she added, kissing her father in turn. She boarded the train and waved from the window, the Head Girl badge glittered in the light, reflecting from the glass. With a loud whistle, the train began to move and Lily left the window side and went to find a compartment. It was then when she heard her name being called.

"Lil! Lily!" She turned and saw Nancy waving at her from a compartment door. Lily smiled and walked over to her red haired friend.

"Hey Nancy!" she smiled.

"About time you showed up," Nancy began "We've been saving your seat for the longest time now…"

She opened the compartment door further to let Lily inside where four other people sat. Amy, Sirius, Remus and, much to her dismay, James.

"Hey Evans!" Sirius smirked.

Lily smiled sarcastically and sat across from Remus, returning James' smile with a glare of pure hatred.

_Back in school they never taught us what we needed to know, like how to deal with despair, or someone breaking your heart. For twelve years I've held it all together but a night like this is begging to pull me apart._

James' smile vanished and he continued to stare out the window. Lily crossed her arms and legs, kicking one foot boredly with an air of impatience. It was a quiet trip to Hogwarts with the minor disruption of Nancy's toad hopping onto Amy's head, causing her to shriek and run up and down the corridor. Lily, James and Sirius had watched laughing while Remus and Nancy tried to calm Amy down and get the toad back to her. Aside from that little incident, everything went smoothly. When they got off the train and entered the Great Hall, Lily felt a rush in her veins as though she was finally home. She grinned and sat down at the Gryffindor table with Nancy and Amy, talking and laughing not even aware that James was watching her from further down the table with a glazed look on his face.

"Prongs mate, stop staring at her. She'll notice." Sirius said waving a hand in front of his best friends face.

And sure enough, Lily glanced down the table and saw James' eyes upon her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her friends. James sighed and poked moodily at his plate.

_I played it quiet, left you deep in conversation. I felt uncool and hung out around the kitchen._

_I remember I kept thinking that I know you never would, and now I know I want to kill you like only a best friend could._

Dinner, as usual was delicious and Lily and her friends left the Great Hall laughing and chatting like they always did. Up in the common room, the students were high on the excitement of being back at school. Amy and Nancy sat telling Lily about their summers since they knew that Lily never liked talking about her life at home. That was when they heard a loud BANG from the corner of the room. The girls glanced over and saw Sirius and James sitting around table, Sirius with his eyebrow singed and James nearly doubled over with laughter. With a smile on his face, Lily thought, he actually doesn't look half-bad. She shook her head. No, she told herself firmly, I am NOT falling for him.

_Everyone's caught on to everything you do_

_Everyone's caught on to._

Lying in bed that night, Lily stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. She had never gotten that feeling in the bottom of her stomach any other time she looked at James, why was know different? Was she really falling for her only hate? With a sigh she swung her legs over the bed and looked around. The others were all asleep. She slipped her bare feet into black slippers and went down to the common room in her silk black nightdress. She sat down on the couch, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. On the other side of the couch, not even a cushion away, James looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked her.

Lily jumped and opened her eyes. "Nothing Potter. What are _you_ doing down here?"

James shrugged "Couldn't sleep." He said shortly.

Lily leaned her head back again and closed her eyes once more. I am not falling for him, I am not falling for him, she told herself.

James watched her for a moment, clearly thinking of something to say to her before she left. He knew perfectly well what he wanted to say to her, but getting the words out in front of her was the problem. Just as he opened his mouth, Sirius came down the stairs.

"Prongs, Moony and I are going to the kitchens want to come?" he asked hopping over the side of the sofa and landing between James and Lily. Sirius jumped when he noticed her sitting there, glaring daggers at him. He looked suspiciously between James and Lily

"Oooh…" he said "James and Evans having a little night time meeting eh?"

James rolled his eyes. Lily made a face "You are so disgusting Black." She spat.

"You can't possibly be that bad James…" Sirius smirked. James snickered. Lily then remembered why she had always loathed the 'Marauders'.

_So don't apologize. I hope you choke and die._

_Search your cell for something with which to hang yourself._

_They say you need to pray if you want to go to heaven_

_But they don't tell you what to say when your whole life has gone to hell._

With a huff, she got up and went back up to the dormitory where she tossed and turned the rest of the night.

A/N: Please Review! Sorry if this chapter is a little short I'm multi-tasking again. –Sigh-


	2. Chapter 2: In the water

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters… Blah, Blah, Blah, you know the deal. There's a bit more romance in this chapter but between whom… Hmm… -Thinks sarcastically- …

* * *

Chapter 2: In the water 

The next morning, James decided to apologize to Lily for last night. He stood at the bottom of the girls' staircase waiting for her to descend. His hands were deep in his pockets and eyes on the ground as he leaned causally up against the wall. He heard giggles from up the stairs and turned his head to face the bottom of the stairs. Lily, Amy and Nancy stumbled down, laughing and giggling. They didn't immediately notice James standing, it was only when Amy and Nancy began snickering that Lily turned around and noticed him standing there. She glared, almost right through him it seemed.

"We'll see you at breakfast Lils. " Nancy smirked, leaving, followed quickly by Amy.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"I uh, wanted to apologize for what Sirius and I said last night." He said, lifting a hand to his hair from instinct.

He's kind of cute when he does that, Lily thought. She shook her head "Whatever Potter…" she said turning on her heel. James hurried and stood in front of her blocking her path.

"What?" she asked looking up at him since he was quite a bit taller than she was.

"I also wanted to apologize for being such a jerk for the past six years." He said

Is James Potter being nice and sensible to me? Lily thought. She let him continue

"_AND,_ you were right. It was awful of me to pull pranks on all those people and I'm sorry."

Lily continued to look up at him, unsure where he was going with this but with every word he was saying, she felt some of her hatred slip away.

"So I hope that you forgive me." He said "And I hope that you forgive me enough to go to tonight's ball with me." He winced on the inside, waiting for her reasons why she would rather date a tree stump.

Lily thought for a moment, by now, less than an ounce of loathing residing in her body. She sighed and looked away for a moment. James bit his bottom lip as Lily opened her mouth to give her reply

"All right." She said shortly

James looked as if he'd just won a million dollars and in his eyes… he did. "Really? You'll go with me?"

Lily grinned "Yes I'll go with you." She said earnestly

James smiled, almost from ear to ear. "All right, I'll see you later I guess then… Your friends are waiting for you in the Great Hall…"

Lily nodded and turned to leave, the smile still lingering upon her lips. Once she was out of the Great Hall, James turned around and rolled his eyes.

"You heard the whole thing didn't you?" he sighed

Sirius and Remus came out from under the invisibility cloak, laughing their heads off.

"It was awful of me to pull pranks on all those people…" Sirius said in a girlish voice.

"I also wanted to apologize for being such a jerk for the past five years." Remus added in a high pitch squeal, both of nearly on the ground with laughter.

"Actually Moony, it was six years." James said "And she said yes didn't she?"

Sirius draped his arm over his shoulder as they walked out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

"You didn't mean that you would stop pulling pranks on people did you?" Sirius asked, cocking an eyebrow

"Did I say that?" James said slyly.

Sirius laughed and ruffled James' hair and all three of them stepped into an excited Great Hall. They sat down at the table, not that far from Lily, Amy and Nancy who were talking and giggling as usual. After breakfast, the girls were deciding what to do with they're free Saturday. They decided to go outside, onto the sunlit grounds where many other students were running around and chatting gaily. Lily lead the way to their normal "hang out" near the lake. They all sat down and sighed. Amy ran a hand casually through her dark brown hair and grinned

"So Lily Billy, What did Jamie-dahling want?" she teased, chestnut eyes twinkling maliciously

Lily grinned "He asked me to tonight's ball." She said casually

"And you told him you'd rather date a poisonous toadstool?" Nancy interjected

Lily shook her head

"A plague carrying rat? Rotting apple core? The list goes on doll." Nancy grinned

Lily smirked "Did you _ever_ consider the fact that I might've said yes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

Amy gasped "NO! Hogwarts' most studious and known man-hater has fallen for the school's biggest clown and sexiest heartthrob!"

Lily giggled "Yeah, and does anyone else know that the school's flirtatious girl has fallen for the most studious boy?" she teased making Amy flush scarlet

Nancy laughed, rolling on the ground, bright red and orange leaves getting caught amongst her golden tangles.

"Oh yeah?" Amy began "And does anyone else know that the school's weirdest freak has fallen for the school's hottest guy and pranking genius?"

Nancy stopped laughing and glared at Amy.

"Well, now that that's out there, what do we do?" Lily sighed, leaning back on her hands.

Amy glanced at her watch and frowned. "We find something to do for four hours before we go up and change into our dress robes and go to the ball."

Lily and Nancy sighed, Nancy looking thoughtful

"Let's go swimming!" she suggested

Lily looked to Amy and back to Nancy but she had already kicked off her white and red vans and dove into the lake. Lily giggled and she and Amy jumped right in after her. People around the lake stopped to stare and among the crowd stood three boys. Sirius, Remus and James's faces each bore identical grins of mingled pleasure and disbelief. With a side-glance at his friends, Sirius pulled off his shoes and ran towards the lake, diving in. Laughing, Remus and James pulled off their shoes and socks and hopped in after him. Lily surfaced the water, right behind Amy and when she turned Lily spat a mouthful of water in her face. Amy shrieked with laughter and tried to splash Lily back but soaked Nancy instead. Nancy tried to splash Amy back but James got in the way, James tried to splash Nancy back but Sirius dunked him before he had the chance. James tried to splash Sirius back but got Lily instead, and Lily, trying to get even with James splashed Remus. And thus began the war of water between the boys and the girls.

A few hours later, James climbed out of the water and fell back on the grass, his clothes dripping wet and hair sopping. Lily climbed out after him and wrung out her hair over one shoulder, splashing James in the face.

"Sorry." She said, swinging her hair back over her shoulders.

"That's all right. All ready wet ain't I?" he said reasonably. Lily smiled as Sirius climbed out of the water followed by Remus who helped Amy out after him. The all sighed at one and watched as Nancy dived in and out of the water like a fish.

"Does she always spend this much time in the water?" Sirius asked. Lily and Amy nodded. Sirius sighed and leaned back on his hands, shaking his hair out of his face. Amy glanced at her watch.

"Dudes, We were in the water for four hours." She said, getting to her feet and pulling Lily up after her.

"NANCY!!!!!!!" Amy called out to the water "TIME TO GO AND GET READY!!!!"

Nancy swam back over to the edge of the water and climbed out.

"All ready?" Amy and Lily dragged her off, whining and complaining.

"Why is it that girls need an hour to get ready for a ball?" Remus asked, putting his hands behind his head and falling on his back.

"Who knows Moony. No one understands the way a woman's mind works." Sirius said knowledgeably.

* * *

A/N: Too true… Please review dudes… I'm working on chapter three tonight. No song lyrics in this chapter 'cause I'm saving em' for the next one. -Chaotique 


	3. Chapter 3: One chance too many No pressu...

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter stuff, Blah, Blah, Blah… Thank you so much for the reviews and so quick after I posted my story up on the site! –grabs reviewers and hugs em'- I realized, I made a mistake. Nancy's hair is RED as it says in chapter one but in chapter two, I stated that she was blond. What a terrible mess! To clear that up… Her hair is red now onto the chapter…

Chapter: One chance too many… No pressure.

"Nancy come one out!" Lily pleaded as she and Amy stood outside Nancy's closed hangings.

"NO!" Nancy yelled "I look horrible!"

"You do not, now get your ass out here!" Amy said. She placed her hands on her hips, folding her fingers in the silver ribbon, dangling from her waist. Her gray satin dress robes fell to the floor and clung to her figure, her dark hair tied up in a sleek french braid.

Lily stomped her foot, her heel clanking against the wooden floor. "That's enough Nancy, get your stubborn ass out here, now!" she shrieked. Nancy poked her head out from behind the curtains and stared at Lily in disbelief along with Amy.

"What? So I'm a little impatient…" Lily sighed, grabbing Nancy by the arm and dragging her out. Her dark red hair pulled into a tight bun, as always and her sleek black silk dress robes hugged her slender frame and fell to the floor, past her black sparkling slippers.

"That's better!" Lily said, pulling Nancy by the shoulders and standing her in front of the full-length mirror. "All we need to do is take this out," she pulled her hair out of it's knot and let it fall in curls to her waist "There. Perfect." Amy nodded in agreement. Nancy sighed and frowned.

"It's irrelevant Nance. Your coming with us." Amy stated. Both she and Lily grabbed her arms and half dragged her down the stairs and into the common room. James and Sirius and Remus were sitting on the couch, each looking stunning; as usual. They all got to their feet when they saw Nancy stumble down the last few steps having been thrown by Amy and Lily, who followed shortly after. Nancy folded her arms as James held out an arm for Lily to take. With a smile, she did, and couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in robes of navy blue.

"Ahem," Remus said, holding his arm out too "Amy, would you accompany me to the dance?"

Amy smiled sweetly and slipped her am through his and they left common room. It was a moment before Nancy noticed that Sirius was staring at her. Nancy smiled half-heartedly

"Yes Sirius?" she asked, uncrossing her arms.

Sirius shrugged with the grin that made girls swoon "You just look really, really nice is all." He said

Nancy flushed.

"Would you uh, like to accompany… Ah hell, I'm not as good at this as Remus. Wanna go to the ball with me?" he said

Nancy smiled and nodded and they left the common room after their friends, hand in hand.

The Weird Sisters who had just struck up a new tune, slower than the last played the music. James had had Lily in his arms the whole night and could barely believe it. Remus and Amy had disappeared somewhere, but no one knew where, and Sirius and Nancy had been dancing and laughing the whole night.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Nancy said, brushing her hair away

"All right." Sirius smiled, watching as Nancy sauntered over to the table. He sighed and looked around the Great Hall, spotting Lily and James dancing and rushing over. He grabbed James by the neck of his robes and dragged him into the Entrance Hall.

"What is it Padfoot?" James inquired impatiently

"I think I like her!" Sirius said

"So what? You've liked other girls before!" James said, not meaning to sound as rude as he did

"Yes but not the same way. It's different with her." Sirius said with a frown

"Dude, you dragged me away from Lily, the girl I've been dying to go out with for six years, to tell me that you think you in love with something?" James sighed, sounding exasperated

"Okay, first of all: Yes. And second of all: The only reason you're here with Lily is because you lied to her and told her you were sorry."

James rolled his eyes and turned on his heel about to head back to the Great Hall when he came face to face with Lily who was frowning with her eyes, filled with fire and glazed over with restrained tears. She hurried past him and rushed up the stairs without a backward glance.

"Now look what you've done!" James scolded running after Lily.

Nancy appeared at Sirius' side "What was all that about?" she asked curiously, putting a hand on his shoulder. Sirius sighed

"He's gunna hate me.'' He said somewhat sadly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily threw herself onto her bed in her dormitory. He had lied to her. He lied just to get her into his arms. And she believed him. How could she have thought that he'd changed? It was James. James Potter. She felt angry with him, she felt angry with herself. She just seemed angry at the world. And that anger kept her awake all night, after Nancy and Amy had gotten into bed. After James had banged his head on the wall continously. After Sirius had begged for James' forgiveness. After the night had ended, definitely not in the way she had wanted it to.

_Is that what you call a getaway?_

_Tell me what you got away with _

'_Cause I've seen more spine in jelly fish_

_I've seen more guts in eleven-year-old kids_

_Have another drink and drive yourself home_

_I hope there's ice on all the roads_

_And you can think of me when you forget your seat belt_

_And again when you head goes through the windshield._

A/N: My favorite part of the song. Sorry if it's short, but I have to study for Christmas exams and I have to finish a load of projects but I promise the next one will be longer. Please review! They make me SO happy inside! –cough-


	4. Chapter 4: Operation Back together

Disclaimer: Ugh, why the hell do we even have to write these things… You know I'm not J.K Rowling for crying out loud! -shakes head- Anyway, Oh and as a note: J.A.M.E.S .P.O.T.T.E.R. (Also known as My Cutie Baby Angel!) is mine… Not yours! Aside from that, Onto the story!

Chapter 4: Operation Back-together

Over the next few weeks, as hard as James tried, Lily wouldn't even talk to him. In fact, she wouldn't look him in the eye or barely cast a half-glance his way. It was almost too much for James to take but when Nancy tried to tell her this, she got the cold shoulder.

"Lily, that's not what he meant. You cut him short and he couldn't finish what he was saying!" Nancy pleaded.

Lily rolled her eyes and raised her voice "Nancy, you weren't there! How the hell do you know what he said?"

Nancy raised her voice as well "I. Was. Standing. Right. There!" she said clearly.

"Just go away Nancy!" Lily shouted, throwing herself face forward onto her bed and pulling the hangings closed. Nancy turned on her heel on stomped off down to the common room. She slumped into an armchair with a heavy sigh and threw her head back, hitting it against the back of the chair. It didn't hurt against the soft, scarlet cushion until the back of her head hit something else. She looked up to see Sirius with his hand on the back of her head.

"Yes?" she asked

"I need to talk to you..." he said

She moved her hands of the arms of the chair for him to sit on one of them. He did so as they were joined by Remus and Amy.

Sirius began "James is acting weird."

"Weirder than usual..." Remus added.

"And...?" Nancy prompted

"Nance, he cleaned his part of the dormitory. He's been doing weird stuff ever since that night of the ball. It's going to his head." Sirius explained with a grim expression

Nancy shivered and Amy spoke up "And that's horrible?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow

"Yes it's horrible! Amy... It's," Sirius gave an involuntary shudder "Clean..."

Remus nodded in agreement "It's awful, he can't go on like this. The only way to get him back to normal is to get him back with Lily."

"Agreed!" the others said in unision

"Talking about me huh?" came James' voice from behind them

_Is that what you call tact? Your as subtle as a brick in the small of my back. So let's end this call, and end this convesation._

"No!" They all said quickly

James simply shook his head and walked away.

"So it's settled," Amy said "Operation Back-Together is put to work."

the rest of the afternoon was dedicated to trying to figure out a way to get the two of them back together. From Sirius' idea of tying them in the room of requirement for days to Remus' idea of using the polyjuice potion, they got absolutely no where.

"I've got it, how about we throw them both off a cliff, and while they're falling, the tell each other how much they love one another because it's the last time they'll ever see each other again!" Sirius suggested with enthusiam.

"Nice plan sweetie, except they'd be dead." Nancy said

Sirius groaned and fell onto his back "I give up! It's pointless!" he said with dismay.

"There's got to be some way to get them together again." Remus groaned

"GOT IT!" Amy said, running down the stairs of the girls' dormitoy with a box in her hand.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, sitting up again.

"The box." Amy and Nancy said together.

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances as Amy sat beside Remus and opened the box with a key around her neck.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Nancy said, looking puzzled lifting a chain from under her shirt dangling from which was a similar key though it was green. She noticed that there was one keyhole that was not filled. "I know why..." she added sadly.

"Ah, do not be fooled." Amy said, showing Nancy a third key that lay in her hand. "I saw her take it off this morning." she added, slipping the yellow key into it's place. At once, the box sprang open and she reached in and grabbed a yellow book. Opening it with the matching key and turning it to a certain page she read aloud.

"Dear diary, I hate James. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. I can't believe he lied to me. He lied to me! No matter how I say it it still sounds awful. I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." Amy paused

"Yeah, that's helping us." Sirius said sarcastically.

Amy read on "There's one thing he can do to make me forgive him but he'll never think of it. He's too fucking thick headed to think of it. If he were to write me a song and sing it.. I just might forgive him... If it's sweet enough... But I'm dreaming, It'll never happen."

The group exchanged looks each face wearing an unmistakable grin.

James made his way slowly down to the kitchens, hands burried deep into his pockets.

_Keeping quiet, left you deep in conversation. Felt uncool and hung out around the kitchen._

"Hiya there sir, can we help you?" a house-elf squeaked upon his entering.

"You got anything to eat Needles?" James asked.

"This is the kitchen sir, Needles always has food!" Needles squeaked. Immediately, two plate of food whizzed towards them.

"Thanks guys." James said, taking food from both plates. "See ya around." He turned to leave and ran right into Amy.

"Watch it James!" she squealed pulling her feet away under his.

"What do you want?" James asked impatiently

"We've solved your problem. We know how you can win Lily back." she said, hands on her hips.

James looked like Christmas had come early.

"Think James... Something sweet." Sirius said, staring over James' shoulder at his blank pachment.

"I'm not a songwriter dude..." James said, gripping his hair in frustration.

_Songwriter._ Something clicked in Sirius' mind.

"I'll be right back, keep thinking!" he said, running out of the dormitory and down to the common room. He spotted Nancy sitting by the fire, her head moving and he could see that her bewitched headphones were in place. He ran over to her, sliding past the chair and walking back. He pulled the headphones off her ears.

"What is it Sirius?" Nancy exclaimed

"Song... Writer..." he gasped.

"Yes..." Nancy said slowly, not having a clue what he was on about.

Sirius caught his breath

"James has no fucking clue how to write a song. He needs help." he said

Nancy just nodded slowly

"Will you help?" he asked hastily

"Why do you need my help?"

"I remember what you said a couple days ago. About how you wrote songs in your spare time. Help please... The dormitory's starting to smell... Clean!" he said.

"Sirius, I can't write a song that Lily'll like." Nancy said, straighening in her chair. But Sirius grabbed her by the arm and dragged her upstairs. She glanced at the parchment, upon which James had written:

I love you

You don't love me

"That's what you've got?" Nancy asked incredulously

"Better than I could do." Sirius mumbled under his breath.

Nancy rolled her eyes, grabbed the paper and quill and marched over to James' bed. She sat down and got to work.

An hour or so later, rubbing her eyes, she handed James the parchment.

Both Sirius and James stared at the parchment in awe before looking up at Nancy. She had fallen on her back, fast asleep with her legs hanging off the bed.

"Now go nd sing this to your lover..." Sirius said, stuffing the parchment into James' arms. He placed his hands on James' back and pushed him down the stairs and over to an table by the window where a certain red head sat.

"Er... Uh... Hey Lily..." James said awkwardly

Lily looked up and glared "That the fuck do you want?"

Sirius bit his bottom lip and turned to walk away.

"I uh... I was wondering if you had a minute?' James said nervously.

She placed the quill down and looked up at him

"What?"

"Um... Outside?" he added, glancing around at the number of people in the common room

She rose to her feet and stomped out of the Common Room. James hastened to follow.

"I'm out... Now what?" Lily asked impatiently, hands placed onto her hips.

James took a deep breath and began to sing. Lily nearly clasped her hands over her ears but tried to listen.

James gave a nervous laugh "Sorry... I can't sing. Would it be all right if I just read it?"

Slowly, Lily nodded. Again, James took a sharp intake of breath

"The first day that I saw you

I couldn't help but feel

Something I hadn't recognized

But now I know is real

And even when you told me

That you didn't feel the same

I stayed with you though I knew

You still cursed my first name

And the one time you forgave me

I blew my one last chance

All because I wanted to

Hold you for that first dance

And even if you hate me

And burn everything I touch

I can't help it if I still

Love you just as much..."

Lily simply stood in awe, staring at him as he let out a sigh of relief. He simply waited for her reaction and when it came, shock nearly knocked him flat. She flung her arms about his shoulders and snuggled her cheek against the side of his neck.

"Oh, so you forgive me?" James asked with a sarcastic skeptic tone as she pulled away

Lily smiled and gave a shy laugh.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! Please!


	5. Chapter 5: Tragedy and scarlet tears

Disclaimer: Yada, yada yada… I own nothing… Blah, blah, blah… You know the drill by now…Those who are squeamish probably shouldn't read this chapter. Just a heads-up. O.o

Chapter 5: Tragedy and scarlet tears

A late afternoon in November, quiet, relaxing. Even the infamous Marauders were keeping out of trouble today. Sirius, Remus and Nancy sat at a table by the window playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"You cheated." Sirius said plainly, as Remus won again  
"I did not." Remus argued

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Will you two knock it off," Lily said from her chair by the fire "You sound like attention deprived three-year olds."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her as Remus handed out the cards again.

"Anyone seen Amy?" Nancy asked, slipping her cards between her fingers

"Nah, Anyone seen James?" Sirius said

"Nope." Nancy said, squinting at the cards. She slipped on her glasses and smiled "Getting jealous Lil?" she teased

"Hardly." Lily said airily, turning the page in her book.

"Talk of the devil himself." Remus grinned as James came into the common room

"Ah, Sirius here already?" James asked with a goofy, sarcastic grin as he sat on the arm of Lily's chair.

"As a matter of fact I am. Where've ya been mate?" he said, looking up from his hand.

"Around." he said casually, reading over Lily's shoulder.

"You seen Amy?" Lily asked looking up at him.

He shook his head "Saw her this morning outside... Didn't look all too cheerful." he said.

"That's odd..." Nancy said, handing Sirius a pair of cards absent-mindedly "Amy's always cheerful."

"I'm going to look for her." Lily said, snapping her book shut and getting to her feet. She paused, once outside the common, thinking of where Amy could be. She tried the library but she wasn't there. Nor was she in the kitchens, the great hall, entrance hall or any of the corridors. She then remembered what James had said, about seeing her outside. With a slight shiver in the early winter air, she walked out onto the grounds. Still no sign of Amy. Lily walked over the lakeside, hands burried deep within her pockets. She sat down with her legs folded and with a sigh, looked around once more. The sound of crows tickled her ears and brought her gaze upwards. A murder of black crows sat along the thinner branches of the tree, looking as though they were all chewing upon something. Curious, Lily forced herself to her feet with her hands and walked around the tree for a better look. She quickly held a hand to her lips but it did not prevent the scream that flowed through her throat, soaring from her lips and echoing across the empty grounds. She took several steps back, feet splashing in the shallow lake water, before she ran as fast as she could towards the castle, not daring to look back, half blinded by tears. She ran up the marble staircase and yielded in front of the Fat Lady

"Fairymint!" she gasped, stumbling forward and hoisting herself up again. From her tear-blurred vision she saw two figures get to their feet and rush over to her.

"Lily, Lily what happened?" a voice said to her, one that she recognized as James' at once.

"I f-fou-found A-am-amy..." she muttered incoherently as she felt his comforting arms around her

"Well, where is she..." she heard Sirius' voice asked as Nancy and Remus came running over.

"Outside." Lily managed to gasp. Remus ran out the portrait hole followed by Nancy and Sirius, as James tried to calm Lily down.

"She said outside right?" Nancy asked as she caught up with Remus. He nodded but didn't reply as the three of them stepped onto the grounds, snowflakes were falling from the clouds in the first snow fall of the year.

"Outside doesn't really help much." Sirius muttered grimly, raising an eyebrow and glancing around.

"Well it was obviously something that freaked Lily out, so look for something out of the ordinary..." Nancy said.

"Does a giant flock of crows count?" Remus questioned.

"Murder." Nancy muttered

"What?" Sirius exclaimed, staring at her.

"A group of crows is called a murder..." she said "And yes, I'd say it counts as odd." she said, walking over to the tree were the black birds were crowded. Remus and Sirius exchanged quick looks and hurried after her.

"I don't get it, I see nothing out of the oridinary... Just a bunch of stupid birds." Sirius muttered, placing his hands on the lower branches an beginning to climb the tree.

"Careful Sirius." Nancy warned

"See anything?" Remus asked in a shout.

"Yeah... Yeah I see something..." he muttered quietly. With a wave of his hand, he shooed the crows away and they disappeared in a wave of ebony feather and loud squawks. Nancy's eyes widened and she gasped.

"I-is th-that Amy?" she gupled.

Remus nodded slowly.

Spawled over the higher branches of the tree, folds of blood-stained material were scattered over mounds of flesh and bones. Snowflakes gently fell upon the branches, dying themselves red instantly as the melted into the blood. And the worst of it only came when they saw a severed head, atop the highest branch of the tree. Familiar dark hair matted with dried blood.

"She was killed..." Sirius muttered, nearly falling out of the tree.

"No..." Remus muttered thickly "... Massacred."

Nancy seemed unable to speak for a moment. "We should tell Dumbledore then I guess." she said quietly, watching Sirius hop down.

Remus nodded again. "Yeah, lets go..." he sighed heavily, brushing a tear away from his cheek.

"Y'all right Moony?" Sirius asked, draping his arrm around his shoulders.

"Not really..." he muttered.

They reached the stone gargoyle and named many wizarding sweets and at once, it sprang open. They climbed the steps reluctantly and knocked upon Dumbledore's office door. It open on it's own and they found Dumbledore pacing across his gold and maroon rug.

"Yes Mr.'s Lupin, Black and Miss Kavanaugh?" he said, looking up at them over his half moon glasses.

"We uh... found something on the grounds Professor..." Sirius muttered grimly.

They returned a little later and entered the common to find Lily fast asleep with her head in James' lap.

"She told me..." he muttered when he saw them come in.

Remus nodded and fell into a chair by the fire, back to the others.

"Dumbledore said he'd fix it right away..." Nancy muttered, though her eyes were upon the back of Remus' chair.

"Think Moony'll be okay?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, in time though..." James replied with a sigh.

"I hate tonight." Nancy sniffled.

"Your not alone I'm sure..." Sirius muttered, sinking low in an armchair with a dark sigh.

A/N: Might be short, I know I know... Forgiveth me... I'm grounded from the computor and I sneaked onto the computor to do this. Next chapter might take a while to type. I have many ideas... Mwahhaha...


	6. Chapter 6: Something's Okay

Disclaimer: I hate these things... I own nothing... You know the rest of this crap...Honestly, If I were J.K Rowling, would I be typing on... Fanfiction?

A/N: This chapter is much lighter than the other. I realise that Amy's death was sudden, but it has a huge meaning in my entire plot, you'll understand everything later if you keep reading. This chapter, as I've said, is lighter and is just meant as a break from all the bigger situations… As always, RR!

* * *

Chapter 6: Something's Okay 

Amy's death had inspired terror among the students of Hogwarts, and many of them were thrilled to leave for the Christmas Holidays when they came. And even those that stayed in the castle Christmas warmth, didn't dare venture out onto the grounds, in fear of being massacred themselves. Not that they felt immune to fear, but James, Lily, Nancy, Sirius and Remus spent more time than anyone else outside. The memory of Amy's dismembered body had been far from erased, but they couldn't help but feel like there was nothing they could do.

"I'm bored... What do you wanna do?" Sirius sighed, watching as Lily tried to braid Nancy's hair

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" James asked

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Remus said boredly, falling back into the snow.

"You remember what I said about you guys acting like attention deprived two-year-olds?" Lily muttered

"It was three-year-olds, and yes.. I do." Sirius said, looking sarcastically interested

Nancy laughed as Lily rolled her eyes, tying the last elastic into Nancy's hair. "There. Done." Lily stated.

Sirius screamed, grabbing Nancy's head in headlock. "What have you done to her?" he demanded, pulling the ribbons from her hair.

"Once Sirius has finished playing Hair Salon on his girlfriend, what do we do?" James sighed, looking up at the clouds.

"Done." Sirius annouced, smiling at his work.

"Yeah, and my job looked horrible." Lily smirked

Nancy sighed. "How about this. _I_ do my _own_ hair." she said, pulling the elastic out.

"Best idea I've heard all day." Remus sighed.

"Isn't it?" Nancy said, shaking her head.

Sirius fell onto the snow again, banging his head against the ice. "I. Need. Something. To. Do!" he said with every thump.

"Your smart, think of something!" James said to Lily.

"I can't. I'm braindead." she muttered, falling back into her own snow angel.

"Snowball fight." Sirius suggested.

"Did that this morning..." Remus grumbled.

"Nancy, your the creative one... think of something." James muttered

"I can't..." she whined. She sighed and raised her eyebrows. "I dunno... build snow castles?" she suggested

"Have we done that yet Moony?" James asked

Remus thought for a moment. "Nope, not yet." he said.

"Then we're off to build the biggest snow castle of them all!" Sirius said, leaping to his feet.

"I'm building mine right here." Nancy said, piling snow in her lap.

"Prongs and I shall build ours over there... It's going to be big enough to live in! With curtains and cute little coffee tables!'' Sirius exclaimed.

Remus looked up at Lily. "Will your castle include cute little coffee tables?" he asked quickly

She shook her head profusely

"Then I'm working with Lily." Remus said, leaping to her side.

Nancy sat on the ground still piling snow into a little mountain.

And with that, the groups set off to build snow castles. An hour or so later, each teen stood within their castles, Sirius seeming to have taking the whole thing a _little_ too far.

"The left wall's lookin' a bit weak. Prongs, I told you to patch that up! How is this piece of shit going to withstand an attack!" he was saying to James, who wasn't exactly paying attention.

"I doubt we're going to be under attack Padfoot…" he muttered but Sirius wasn't listening. He was patting snow down upon the apparently weak wall, mumbling incoherently to himself. James shook his head, snickering and looked around at his friends. It appeared that Nancy's castle was the best, the only one actually resembling a castle. Lily and Remus seemed to have abandoned their own and were no where to be found.

"Sirius mate, have you seen Lily or Moony?" he asked

Sirius looked up at him, eyes wide. "No I haven – GAHHHH!" he yelled as he was pelted with snowballs. Beyond the line of fire, James could see Lily and Remus, chortling and chucking the snowballs at Sirius.

"I TOLD YOU WE'D BE ATTACKED! DUCK FOR COVER!" Sirius was yelling, grabbing James around the neck and pulling him down though he was nearly overcome with violent laughter. The snowballs stopped and Remus and Lily were peering over the side of the castle, doubled over with laughter.

"Didn't mean to scare you Padfoot…" Remus said through chuckles

"Not that much anyway…" Lily added, giggling. Nancy appeared at her side.

"Have I missed something?" she asked, grinning.

"Nothing Nance…" Lily smirked "Nothing we can't fill you in on over a nice cup of cocoa."

James and Sirius leapt to their feet. "Now that sounds like a plan…" James said, smiling and draping an arm over Lily's shoulders. And with that, Sirius piggy-backing Nancy back up to the castle and Remus laughing along in their wake, the group went up to the common room feeling for once in a long while that things were okay… For now.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. It's really simple and shtuff but I dunno... Tell me what you think. Also, I'm sorry that it took so long to update... Blame school. R+R 


End file.
